To determine the interaction between two common environmental factors (physical activity & caloric mix) placental growth rate, morphometric indices of placental functional capacity & size at birth in the human. Its basic strategy is to examine the impact of randomized alterations of diet & physical activity in a closely matched study populace on multiple objective indices of feto-placental growth & function.